There are more and more myopic people worldwide, especially in Asia in particular in Chinese population, where myopia is the dominating vision problem. Some myopic people will not wear spectacle lens, in particular for aesthetics issues.
Indeed, negative lenses, especially for high myopia wearers present various aesthetics issues.
First, an image jump at the temporal side of the wearer is easily observable by a person facing the wearer which makes the eyes of the wearer look unnatural. With increasing power, this effect becomes stronger and the person facing the wearer sees a more discontinued image of the wearer's face.
Secondly, with increasing power of negative lenses, the thickness of the edge of the ophthalmic lenses increases. In addition to safety and comfort issues in particular due to the weight of the ophthalmic lenses, the lenses produce a visual effect commonly referred to as the “bottom of a bottle”, and this has been perceived as not beautiful for long time.
Thirdly, high myopic wearer has limited choices of spectacle frames. In order to reduce the edge thickness of the ophthalmic lens the wearer is to choose small spectacle frames in particular the width, of the spectacle frame should be limited.
Fourthly, for a person facing the wearer, the wearer's eyes may look smaller behind the negative ophthalmic lenses than the actual size and generally the higher the power, the smaller the eyes are perceived. This appears to be the strongest reason for Chinese women to avoid wearing ophthalmic spectacles lens, as “big eye” is really an essential part of Chinese definition of beauty.
Fifthly, for a person looking at the temporal side of a short-sighted prescription lens of a wearer, at a not nil viewing angle in respect with the primary line of vision of the wearer, image reflections in the lens, called “Myopic rings” or “Myopic circles”, are observable. The higher the viewing angle is, the bigger the size of observable image reflections is.
Therefore, there is a need for an ophthalmic lens adapted for myopia wearer that improves the aesthetics aspects mentioned here above.